Motorcycles, Boys, and Cops
by SexyBleachGuys
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo go out for a nice day of riding when Ichigo gets a little horny. Will Ichigo be able to control himself or does Grimmjow have a problem on his hands? Warnings: Yaoi, IchiGrimm, the usual when you go looking for M rated stories. This is a IchiSemexGrimmUke, so if you dont like then please don't read.


**Hi peoples! I thought I would never get around to putting another story out, but here it is! I thought of this one warm, fall day when I was driving along and kept seeing motorcycles passing by. I couldn't help but notice them, I mean who can't? They're so hot! A few times I've had motor cycler show off for me, so cool! But umm, anyway! Back on topic, I hope you all enjoy the story!**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Ichigo walked out onto the front porch dressed in a pair of loose fitting white wash jeans and a green t-shirt with a dark brown leather jacket. He looked up at the sky and towards the mountains and smiled. It was a perfect fall day, the mountains filled with colors of red, yellow, and orange. The sun was shining and a slight breeze was blowing. It was perfect!

"Ichigo, what're you doing? Ya gonna keep staring off into the sky all day or are you gonna come with me?" Grimmjow called as he sat on his blue Kawasaki Ninja in the driveway, revving the engine a couple times. He was wearing a pair of jet black motorcycle pants and jacket set with blue lining on the seams, and was looking over a pair of sunglasses at his boyfriend. Ichigo smiled once more and ran down the steps to take his seat behind the blue haired man, kissing his cheek and wrapping his arms around a strong, muscular abdomen. Grimmjow just smirked, surgically sharpened canines glinting in the sunlight before speeding off.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Grimmjow was just driving down the lonely highway settled between many mountains when he felt the hands around his waist suddenly mover lower. He brushed it off as Ichigo adjusting his grip, that is, until one of the hands snuck it's way under his jacket and lightly scratched across his abs. Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows when he felt Ichigo's nose burrow against his neck and a slick tongue lap at the tan column.

"I-Ichigo? What the hell're you doin?" Grimmjow asked as a jolt of heat shot southward.

"Do you know that we haven't passed a single car in over 10 minutes?" Ichigo whispered in Grimmjow's ear so he could be heard over the sound of the wind. He softly kissed the tan appendage before swirling his tongue around the hollow. Ichigo grinned when he felt a shiver pass down Grimmjow's spine at the act and moved the hand he wasn't gripping with down and swiftly undid the button and zipper of Grimmjow's pants.

Grimmjow jolted as he felt a hand slip under the waistband of his pants and palm his steadily growing erection through his boxers. He let a small moan slip between his lips before straightening the handles of the motorcycle he was still driving. "Ichigo." He said through gritted teeth "Unless ya want to crash, I suggest you sto-". Grimmjow was cut off with a started, yet pleasured gasp as the hand palming him suddenly snuck beneath his boxers and gripped his erection.

"Mmm, I have confidence in your driving skills. Besides, I'm not done with you yet…" Ichigo said as he started stroking the heavy length in his hand and roughly smeared the pearly precum on the head.

"Ah! Hah hah I-Ichigo… Mmm…" Grimmjow moaned out, his breathing escalading when the Ichigo started to stroke faster. The orangette smirked and chuckled and continued to toy with the bigger man's ear.

Ichigo continued with the sweet torture until Grimmjow was a mess, barely able to keep the speed limit. Ichigo knew Grimmjow was getting closer to his climax when he started swerving on the road. Grimmjow started rapidly blinking his eyes to try and keep the haze that wanted to cover them away as he panted and moaned into the fresh autumn air. Suddenly Ichigo scooted closer if at all possible and humped roughly at Grimmjow's rear at the same time he slid one arm up and tweaked Grimmjow's nipple. Grimmjow knew that was it for him and cried out as spurts of cum covered Ichigo's hand and the front of the seat. "Aaah! Ahhhh! Hah hah…" Grimmjow panted out while Ichigo continued to stroke his member, juicing as much from the weeping organ as possible.

Ichigo finally looked up at the road and noticed they were swerving dangerously across the road so he quickly removed his hands from his less than presentable boyfriend and grabbed the handles of the motorcycle over Grimmjow's hands. He tried to steer as best as possible until Grimmjow was breathing normally again and could take over for him. Ichigo took the liberty of placing Grimmjow's now flaccid member back into his boxers and zipped up his boyfriend's pants before giving him a kiss on the cheek and wrapping his arms around the blue haired man's torso like nothing had happened. Grimmjow grunted before turned his head slightly so Ichigo could hear him better while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ya realize that was dangerous, right?" he asked.

"Mhmm…" Ichigo mumbled. "You know tha' was dirty, right?" Ichigo just smirked.

"Yeah…" Grimmjow rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he asked his last question to his younger lover

"Then I hope ya also realize then that you're the one cleaning my bike off when we get back home." Ichigo threw his head back and laughed out as loud as he could.

"Maybe, as long as I can get a piece of your ass once we get back, I'm still waiting to be," he paused so he could rub his straining erection against his boyfriend's backside, "relieved!" He whispered huskily in the bigger man's ear. Grimmjow growled as he revved up the engine and did a small wheelie as he made his way back home as fast as he could.

Apparently neither man realized they weren't exactly alone on the highway anymore as the next thing they heard were the sounds of sirens. Grimmjow turned his head to look behind him and groaned when he saw a police motorcyclist behind him, making motions to pull over. Grimmjow did as directed and pulled over onto the dirt beside the road, setting his feet on the floor to hold the bike steady. Grimmjow was partially relieved, but also disappointed, when Ichigo unhooked his arms from around his waist and sat back, scooting away a bit to seem a little more appropriate.

The officer slowly and agonizingly swung his leg over the standard issue police motorcycle he was riding. It was impossible to tell what the man looked like, considering he was wearing black gloves with thick riding gear and a black helmet. The only way you could even tell the officer was a man was because the uniform fit him so tightly. The policemen made his way over to the boys and Ichigo couldn't help but wonder how this man could wear black clothes completely covering his body in this heat. He was be sweating like a pig under all those layers! Grimmjow turned and watched as the policeman walked over to stand beside him. He noticed the officer was about 6'0 tall with what he could tell was a slightly athletic build, broad shoulders going down into narrow hips.

"License an registration." Said the officer and Grimmjow reached around into his back pocket as he pulled out his registration papers and license from his wallet before handing them over to the man. The officer looked them over before handing them back to Grimmjow who set them down in front of him.

"Nice day for a ride, isn't it officer?" Ichigo asked, hoping to get on the man's good side and possibly get away without a ticket. The man behind the helmet just grunted before turning back to Grimmjow.

"Sir, do ya realize why I pulled ya over?" Grimmjow cringed slightly and gave a small grimace.

"We aren't wearing any helmets?" The officer nodded.

"That and ya were speeding when I caught you. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give ya a ticket." He said as he pulled out a pad and pen from his coat pocket and scribbled something onto it before handing the paper to who read it and looked back at the officer confused.

"Wha…?" He started to say as he turned slightly in his seat and showed the note to Ichigo whose eyes widened and they both turned to look up at the officer just as he was pulling his helmet off.

Long, white hair came cascading down his back and settled against his black jacket and piercing eyes pointed right back at Grimmjow and Ichigo. Gold irises set against a black background swirled as the pale man smirked, showing off sharpened canines much like Grimmjow's. Ichigo and Grimmjow smiled as they looked at each other and back to the policeman.

"Looks like you boys had a little fun without me." He said looking pointedly at the white mess in front of Grimmjow that both had forgotten about. Grimmjow blushed bright red and opened his mouth to try and give an explanation but nothing came out.

"Uuh, that was my fault, uh, sir. You see, I was-" Ichigo started to speak but was cut off as the officer spoke up.

"I believe a punishment is in order. You both had better be waiting at home when I get there," said the officer.

"Yes, Sir!" Grimmjow and Ichigo said in unison as both gave mock salutes before the officer smirked, pulled his helmet back and walked back to his bike. After the police motorcycle drove off Ichigo Grimmjow turned the engine back on and, after Ichigo had settled back into his back, pulled away from the curb and started the ride home. As they were riding Ichigo thought back to what the note said and smirked upon memory.

_Date: 7-19-2012  
Reason for traffic ticket: Speeding while also not wearing helmets while riding motorcycle.  
Penalty: Bondage Night.  
Signed by: Shirosaki Zangetsu_

Ichigo sighed happily and snuggled into Grimmjow's back, knowing they both were thinking the same thing. Neither Grimmjow nor Ichigo could wait until their other boyfriend got off work tonight.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Well, there ya have it folks! Not sure if it was good, not sure if it was bad. But I like it! I'm sorry it's so short, but I don't mean for it to be a whole story or anything, just a small insert that popped into my head. Also, before any of you ask, yes. I did make Grimmjow the uke in this. It's like a ShiroGrimmIchi relationship. Shiro is permanent seme and Grimmjow is mostly uke, while Ichigo is both. I don't know why, but lately I've been into seeing usually dominant men get dominated. Like Grimmjow being uke! And no, I don't plan to write another chapter and make this into a two shot. I just couldn't do that. Not a threesome, especially not bondage! Just… no! Too difficult! Anyways, I hope you all liked it and please please please please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and on a side note. I do not condone the not wearing of helmets while riding motorcycles. The only reason Grimmjow and Ichigo aren't wearing them is cause it would have been almost impossible to talk and Ichigo couldn't have been so intimate if he was wearing one. On any other day though, they have matching blue and orange helmets to wear! And Shirosaki has a white one for when he isn't working!**


End file.
